fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fusion Aquaabyss/Love and War 7 Parts
Level 34 Hard Blossom Sector v-the Suburbs Reward:Level 34 CRATE Mission Offer:Have you heard?Dexter and Brick are fighting over me!You should settle it out. *Talk to Dexter You should have a talk with Dexter.He's not a villain. Blossom:You should Have a talk with Dexter First Dexter:I just want to be happy for Blossom.Here take this blossom and give it to Blossom when you are done. *Talk to Brick You should hear Brick's story now. Blossom:Aww. So Sweet.Go see Brick. Brick:Actually I just want Blossom to be happy.Here take this Hairbow I got back from Fuse. *Return to Blossom Both want me to be happy?I'll have to tell them that they both want the same thing. You should keep this CRATE from my last visit to the Dark Tree. Level 34 Hard Buttercup Marquee Row-Downtown Reward:Level 34 CRATE Mission Offer:Oh great,Ace and Butch is fighting over me!Cool but very annoying. *Talk to Ace Both are Ex-Villains.But I've known Ace for longer. Go to him first. Ace:I like Buttercup because she has a bad attitude.Here take this gold ring. *Talk to Butch Bad Attitude?See if Butch has another opinion. I'm not ugly. Butch:I like her because she's beautiful and has a bad attitude. *Return to Buttercup At least Butch added beautiful.Other than that they like me for the same reason. All settled. Level 35 Hard Bubbles City Hall-Downtown Reward:Level 35 CRATE Mission Offer:Why is everyone fighting?You need to find out who else has problems Here in Downtown and the Suburbs. *Talk to Ben Brick told me that Ben has some problems. You should go try Ben. Ben:Julie and Princess are fighting over me. All's fair in love and war right? *Talk to Frankie Whoa.Mr. Herrimen told me that Frankie is too distracted to do her chores. Then he yelled at me for having Octi. Frankie:What? Mr.. Herrimen yeleld at Bubbles? I'm gonna tell grandma on him.Any way,Thank goodness you came. Mac and Bloo are fighting over me again.He's asked Wilt to help him with his Orlando Bloo disguise but he refused then apologized again and again. *Return to Brick Waah!Go talk to Brick. Waah! Brick:Bubbles still crying?I'm gonna smack that bunny in the face. Well, Thanks for locating all the people who need help. Level 35 Hard Ben Offworld Plaza-Downtown Reward:Level 35 CRATE Mission Offer:Thank good ness you're back. Go settle up the fight okay? *Talk to Julie Julie apparently thinks Princess is too snobby.Go talk to her. Julie:Yea she's snobby.I like Ben for the way he is. Now where's my tennis racket. *Talk to Princess Okay.Go see Princess Pincess:You know I think I should just give up fighting with Julie over there. *Return to Ben Now the fight is over.For Grandpa Max's Gratitude,he wants me to give you this. Level 36 Hard Frankie Foster's Home-the Suburbs Reward:Level 36 CRATE Mission Offer:Mr. Herrimen's driving me crazy. Go talk to Mac. *Talk to Mac Mac:What? I stopped liking Frankie a long time ago. Frankie: Well someone told me that Mac and Bloo were fighting over me. *Talk to Bloo Bloo:Blech! Are you crazy? Besides the Orlando Bloo costume was taken by Destroyusalls. Frankie:What is going on here? *Return to Frankie Well,sorry for that long walk back here. Now I could go back to my chores and yelling at Mandark. Level 36 Hard Numbuh Four Mount Blackhead-the Wilds Reward:Level 36 CRATE Mission Offer:I talked to Frankie and she told me that the RowdyRuff Boys told her that Mac and Bloo were fighting over her. *Talk to Brick Brick:What?I didn't do that. *Talk to Boomer Boomer:I would never! *Talk to Butch Butch:Nah. Frankie's too old. Frankie:Hey! *Return to Numbuh Three Numbuh Three:Numbuh Four just chased the Fusion Rowdy Ruff boys outta here. Hey wait a minute! Oh no! Level 36 Hard Samurai Jack Forsaken Valley-the Darklands Reward:Level 36 CRATE Mission Offer: Yes I have heard of the Fusion Rowdy Rough Boys. Fuse injected with even more Fusion Matter than ever, making them Ultra Fusions. *Go to Fuse's Lair *Enter Fusion Portal *Defeat Ultra Fusion Brick (with help of Blossom,Dexter,and Brick) *Defeat Ultra Fusion Boomer (With help of Julie,Princess,Ben,Bubbles,and Boomer) *Defeat Ultra Fusion Butch (With help of Numbuh Three and Four,Mac,Bloo,Frankie,and Samurai Jack) *Return to Samurai Jack Samurai Jack:This Relationship feud is over.Fuse is cunning but not for long. Category:Blog posts